


[翔潤]愛情三角理論

by ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan/pseuds/ArashiLoveSJ_lanfanzihongdan





	[翔潤]愛情三角理論

教授潤X年下學生翔,年齡差8年  
文中學術知識可能有誤  
潤有男友設定,微竹馬  
有虐,he  
15000+

 

將童顏男孩變成成熟大叔的卡其色大衣、  
看似一成不變卻從來沒有重覆的襯衫、  
沒能突顯出性感翹臀的鬆垮垮西褲、  
最能洩露品味的意大利名匠皮鞋、  
帥哥四大法寶之一的黑框眼鏡、  
跟嬰兒不相伯仲的白晳皮膚、  
把人吸進旋渦的魅惑眼神、  
比女生要長要捲的睫毛、  
少年般飽滿粉嫩的唇、  
好想狠狠地親一口。

 

‘1973年,加拿大社會學家John Alan Lee將愛情分為六種類型,第一種是浪漫之愛…’  
櫻井翔眼也不眨地注視講台上的人,藏在下唇那顆小小的黑痣隨著嘴巴動作而上下移動,它就像情yu的按鈕,只要tian上再輕輕按著,一團yu火隨之燃燒,將二人的本性都徹底釋放出來。  
它也像可口的糖果,是顆美味又吃不完的糖,輕輕含著,讓舌頭在上捲動,留下滿滿的津液,是無法停止的滋味。  
櫻井想親自享用那顆痣,更想親自享用那個人。  
這就是愛情三個階段裡的‘情yu’吧。

 

好不容易念了三年,成績一直出類拔萃,一級榮譽手到拿來,也早就得到大公司的邀請,在校園的最後一年已經沒什麼好擔心的,櫻井終於可以過悠閒的大學生活,上一些舒服有趣的課程來解悶。  
‘愛情社會學?’鼠標高速在網頁滑過,突然停在一項新奇的課程上。  
‘你不知道嗎?是這兩年才出的!大家都貪新鮮去上,沒一個人說無聊的!我之前也想拉小和去上,但他說羞恥死也不去。’櫻井的室友,三年級的相葉雅紀用指腹溫柔地摩挲著屏幕上偷拍的男友,本來可惜的表情又轉為寵溺不已。  
‘我還聽說,那個課的教授可帥了!翔ちゃん你不去看看嗎?'相葉湊到他耳邊,用單純無害的聲音說出糟糕的話。  
在這個開放的時代,同性戀並不是稀有的事。相葉搬進宿舍的第一天,已經毫不害羞地跟櫻井說:‘我有男朋友哦,所以櫻井前輩請不要打我主意!’配上一個天然的笑容,正因為他坦率的態度,櫻井也老實說出他的性向,現在才能自由自在地討論戀愛的話題。  
‘我沒有那麼禽獸好嗎?而且教授都是大叔了吧,哪有我的菜啦?!’櫻井打了相葉的手臂一掌,澄清自己是個重廉恥的好學生。

 

結果第一課後,他摑了自己一巴掌,說:‘我是禽獸。’  
‘各位同學好,我是這課程的教授松本潤,希望能跟大家好好相處。’看他的第一眼像個跟這些入世未深的小伙子有極大代溝的成熟男人,但仔細描繪他的眉眼,其實還留有年輕的印記,影響印象的僅僅是那個並不清爽的髮型和象徵年長男子的大衣。  
這四年來第一次坐課室後排的櫻井俯視窗外,盛開的櫻花粉紅嬌艷,與講台上那人相得益彰,突顯出他有多帥。整個課室的女生都蒙名而來,看見帥氣教授本尊,紛紛展現迷妹本色,尖叫聲環繞整個能裝160人的課室。  
櫻井托著下巴,看似不以為意,實則努力記著他每個重點:眉毛有點粗,但配在這濃顏上剛好,鼻子有點紅,是花粉症嗎?臉也紅紅的,好可愛…  
自我介紹以後,松本就戴回口罩,開始講課,櫻井也回復到好學生的角色,他拿出特地為這門課準備的筆記本,在第一頁寫下公整的科目名,在下面強而有力地寫下秀麗的‘松本潤’三字,他看著自己從小被父母訓練的漂亮字體,滿意地笑了。然而他不敢在本子上畫任何圖案,包括心形,因為他是個寫字很美畫畫很醜的特別的存在。

 

櫻井感覺自己也成了那種他一直不屑一顧的學生。  
他們準備一本極為漂亮的筆記本,小心翼翼在封面寫下自己的名字,加上閃亮亮的貼紙,畫上可愛的圖案,寫每一個字每個標點符號都戰戰兢兢,生怕寫醜了糟蹋整個本子。  
‘真不明白那些人是在學習還學畫畫,本子本身是為了學習,但他們比起知識更重視本子的美感,難道不是本末倒置嗎?跟為了不弄濕兩傘而淋雨有什麼分別?’櫻井曾經理直氣壯地說。他上課的筆記,從不在意字體,僅僅整齊清潔就夠了,他公整的筆記亦一直是身邊同學眼裡的寶藏。  
可現在他開著手機,將松本教授的話一字不漏地錄下來,然後專心繕寫他的話,他像學書法的小孩子,連一筆一畫一撇一挎都尤其小心,不願犯任何錯誤。  
‘愛情態度理論…依戀、利他、排他…’櫻井一絲不苟地用螢光筆標記了‘依戀’那兒,臉上露出從沒有看過的燦爛笑容。

 

松本的教學的確頗為有趣,利用大量實例說明理論,儘管他不會像一個年輕人般說幽默的話,但他的講話仍有莫名的吸引力,像十萬個為什麼一樣,怎樣聽都不會悶。正是如此,松本的課堂一直都是滿座,要吸引他的注意實在不容易。  
即使如此,櫻井要攻陷松本教授的心意仍不會改變。  
從第二堂開始,他就霸佔了第三行的正中間位置,為什麼不是第一行呢?哼哼,櫻井學霸用他聰明的頭腦,計算出第三行是和松本教授平行的一排,最容易跟他對視,而且教授一般不會問坐最前的人,坐高一點就有機會回答問題,還能跟松本有所互動,簡直一舉多得。  
可是,他們之間仿佛沒有進展。  
的確,松本有時會跟櫻井對視,那時櫻井會把握機會,眨著圓滾滾又明亮的雙眼,可松本總是察覺不到,一瞥眼就移開了視線,轉而看其他學生。櫻井也會主動回答問題,但很多時候機會都會被人搶走。  
櫻井感到頗沮喪的,畢竟松本先生竟不受自己的魅力影響,明明他身邊沒有一個人否認他的吸引力,嘛,相葉的男友,超級毒舌二宮和也除外。  
反正他魅力沒法擋,現在卻斷在松本手上了。  
作為櫻花大學的カリスマ,這是對他的侮辱,所以他決定開始進攻。

 

機會來了。  
星期五的黃昏,櫻井上完心理學的課,背著一個大背包要回老家時,剛好碰上了松本,他依舊穿著那件大衣,站在校門外,在路邊東張西望,像是在等待某人似的。  
‘松本教授?’櫻井蜻蜓點水般拍了下松本的肩膀,沒想到他這麼大反應,先是一抖,然後飛快地轉過身,驚魂未定地瞪大眼睛。  
連被嚇到的表情也超可愛,櫻井為看到松本不為人知的一面而偷笑。  
‘你是…那個第三行的男生?’松本有點疑惑地問。  
‘是的,我是櫻井翔。’櫻井有禮地鞠躬。  
‘你背著這麼大的包,是要回家嗎?’松本維持親切的微笑,跟對其他學生無異。  
‘是,教授呢?’櫻井盡量展現迷人而自然的笑容,希望能吸引松本的注意。  
‘我…在等人。’松本眼裡閃過一絲慌張,那個警惕的表情令櫻井有點不安。  
櫻井的腦海裡充滿懷疑和好奇,他面對兩個選擇:客氣地跟松本道別,轉身離開,不管他的事;一直堅持下去,非要看見那個讓松本等待的人。他不願太快踏過黃線,怕嚇到松本,卻不得不承認他對松本的感情已經超越了黃線。  
於是他說:‘教授,我陪你等吧,順便談一下科目的事。’  
松本愣了一下,靦腆地笑了。

 

‘松本教授為什麼會研究愛情社會學?感覺是很罕見的一門學科。’  
‘就是喜歡它特別呀,還有愛情不是人的必需品嗎?社會的發展也很常由愛情而影響。’  
‘哦…’聽見松本如此學術性的答案,櫻井有點失望,想窺探一下他的私生活。  
‘還有一個原因,考研那會兒我剛好跟初戀分手了,極度傷心的同時又面對很大壓力,不願再陷入愛情了,於是就選了這科,打算了解多一點就不會再把愛情視為非要擁有的夢想了。’松本輕描淡寫地說出往事,似乎已對曾經痛徹心腑的傷害釋懷。  
‘那教授…現在有愛人嗎?’櫻井怯怯地問。  
松本怔怔地看著他,忍俊不禁,捧腹大笑,甚至笑出了眼淚,手指打著圈擦淚。好不容易停了笑聲,他說:‘有哦。我有一個男友。’  
櫻井還沉浸在為什麼松本要笑的問題中,突然又受到這樣一個事實的衝擊,令他無所適從,只好驚呆地張開嘴。  
此時一輛黑色勞斯萊斯駛到二人面前,松本輕拍他的肩膀說:‘那下星期再見,櫻井くん。’  
櫻井茫然地點頭,忽的想起自己一直站在這裡的目的,急忙彎下身子窺探,結果對上了那個男人的眼睛。  
像雪地裡蓄勢待發的豹。

 

‘唉!唉——唉——唉…’  
‘所以你說的大事就是這個?’二宮交叉著手,不屑地瞄著櫻井,無奈地問相葉。  
‘對呀,翔ちゃん從來都沒有這麼失常耶,現在像個洩氣的ブンカッキー一樣!!!’相葉大聲說,毫不在意櫻井聽到他的話,畢竟他現在意志消沉,已經連吐槽的力氣也沒有了。  
‘喂。櫻井翔,現在因為你我走了四層樓上來你們房間,你卻在這裡嘆氣?!你快告訴我怎麼了。’對於二宮小宅男來說,走四層已經是他體力極限,所以平常都是相葉下去找他。  
‘他有男朋友…還是個多金的男人…’櫻井躺在床上喃喃自語,垂著無神的雙眼,像隻淋著雨瑟瑟發抖的小狗。  
那個人西裝革履,而自己服裝迷走;  
那個人事業有成,而自己僅是初生之犢;  
在這場比賽,他沒有任何勝算。  
‘你真遜,櫻井翔。’二宮不留情面地批評,輕笑著說:‘誰說有守門員的龍門不能射球?’  
櫻井第一次由心而發佩服二宮和也這個人。  
身後的相葉一臉驚愕看著二宮,心裡百感交集。

 

‘你跟那小子談得挺開心呀。’  
‘只是學生而已。’  
‘是嗎?我見他眼裡都冒出兩個心來了。’  
‘你這樣都要吃醋嗎?’  
‘對,我不許你跟別的男人談天,不許別人看見你的笑容。’  
‘那你要怎樣懲罰我?’  
‘今晚多做三次。’  
‘討…唔!!!’

 

‘我們今天說的是愛情三角理論,美國心理學家…’松本並沒有任何異樣,照常用他柔和的聲線講課,櫻井雖然看上去跟平日無異,依舊那麼專心,但實際上心思已飛到五里霧中,他聽了二宮的話,雖然有道理,他卻不知如何入手。  
他不禁想像起一個場面:要是他用硬的,硬闖松本的辦公室,把他推到牆上壁咚,撅著邪惡的笑容,捏著他的下巴說:‘教授,今晚不要回家了。’松本一定會用他那並不瘦弱的手臂強行推開櫻井,狠狠摑他一巴掌,然後氣沖沖地離開。想到這裡,櫻井的驚悸超越了期待。  
‘…如果親密、激情、承諾三項缺了任何一項,那種都會是不完整的愛情,只有並存且達致平衡才是世俗口中的理想愛情。’松本拿著電子教棒,投射在屏幕的紅點隨著手上的動作而移動。  
親密…櫻井不禁想像起他緊緊抱著松本,柔軟的身軀貼著自己的,香噴噴的體味和香水味傳到櫻井鼻子,令他不期然收緊了手臂。  
激情…他又想像到在松本家裡的黑色大床,那人赤身露體,將一切都獻給他,擁抱,親吻,進入,都是自而然之的本能,松本的叫床聲甜蜜,時刻挑逗櫻井,令他們的夜過得尤其漫長。  
承諾…‘我請在座各位見證,我櫻井翔願以你松本潤為我合法丈夫。’他竟然站在禮堂的中央,對著和他一樣身穿西裝的松本說這番話,松本眼泛淚光,以同一句子回應。  
他第一次如此深刻地體會課堂的知識。

 

雖然喜歡松本的課,大家都只是普通的學生,下課聲一響就全都溜出課室了,剩下小部分人磨磨蹭蹭地收拾東西,但也很快離開,剩下松本孤伶伶整理攤放在教師桌的教材。  
‘松本教授。’櫻井盯了他的背部一陣子,走到桌前喊他。  
‘嗯?櫻井同學,找我有什麼事?’松本剛擦好黑板,回頭對櫻井微笑。  
‘我對剛才的愛情三角理論有疑問。’  
‘嗯,你說。’  
‘一個人可以和兩個人有完整的愛情嗎?情感、激情、承諾皆有的完整愛情。’櫻井問得很認真,不苟言笑。  
松本思考片刻,右手輕輕摸著耳垂,頭微微側著,嘟著嘴的表情十分可愛,撓得櫻井的心癢癢的。  
‘照理論來說是可行的,畢竟這三樣東西沒有說用盡的,因此用在兩個人身上也是可以的吧。只是在現實世界,沒有誰能兼顧,很多人都會把和原先對象的激情活動轉移到另一個對象,兩邊都是不完整的愛情。’松本回答得甚為謹慎。  
‘哦…因為我打算開始一段不倫關係,所以問一下先生的意見。’櫻井直接了當地說。  
‘え?’松本露出了比平時要誇張的反應,他不可置信地瞪著櫻井,眼神裡盡是疑惑,櫻井的心跳被他這麼一盯少了一拍,無可否認他是畏懼松本的,哪怕只有一點,他聰明絕頂,卻看不透眼前這人,松本的眼神似乎有一種魔力,能令他啞口無言,想說的都堵在喉嚨。  
可他不能膽怯,不進一步他就永遠不能親近松本,於是他笑,是個幹練又自信的笑容,‘對,我喜歡的人有男友,但我並不打算放棄他。’  
櫻井依然看不穿他的眼神,像是在思考又仿似不是,他沉默注視櫻井,輕輕嘆氣說:‘年輕真好,無畏無懼。’

 

‘教授難道就不年輕嗎?’櫻井和松本並排行走,別人眼裡他是熱心追求學問的好學生,而真實的他滿腦子只是想著要怎樣追到這位年輕有為的教授。  
‘年齡是不大,心境卻像個老年人,受傷過一次,狠狠地碰壁,不止頭破血流,心也被撕碎了,所以再也不願冒險了。’松本苦笑著說。  
‘那為什麼還要談戀愛?難道那人就不令你害怕嗎?’櫻井語氣變得有點激動,他明明理解松本的想法,卻不願接受,拚命想反駁他,證明這是個值得冒的險。  
‘他…’松本忽的停在教員室所在的教學樓門口,欲言又止,抬起頭就是櫻井嚴肅而熱情的表情,他皺起眉頭,嘆氣說:‘他能給我一切我要的,愛,性,錢…他能滿足我的一切。’  
櫻井沒想到會得到這個答案,他直覺認為這種話是貪慕虛榮的人才會說的話,他以為松本不是這樣的人,以為他只會接受純潔無瑕的愛,他愕然地問:‘所以…你不是單純地愛他?’  
‘世上哪有單純的愛呢?即使研究了這麼多愛情理論,我也不懂愛情。’松本笑著說。  
‘既然如此,那對象不是他也可以?’  
‘え?’松本驚訝地瞪大眼睛,對櫻井的話大惑不解,櫻井的臉上卻褪去了一切緊張和謹慎,有的只是一雙挑釁的眉眼,像往日一樣,他冷笑著說:‘那要是我能給你愛、性、錢,對象是我也沒關係嗎?’

 

松本兩臉通紅,狠狠地瞪著櫻井,可此時的他太陌生了,不是那個意外對視時會朝他溫柔一笑的櫻井同學,也不是專心致志抄筆記的優等生櫻井翔,他眼前的這人,是不顧二人身份,口出狂言的猛獸。  
他緊緊咬著下唇,半片唇瓣都被咬得發白了,努力避開櫻井的眼神,松本知道他不會在人來人往的路上對他做什麼,於是抱著手上的教材,低下頭走上了樓梯。  
櫻井凝視著他冷漠無情的背影,全身乏力,臉色像發了高燒一樣差,他唾罵自己做了不要臉的事,卻沒有任何後悔的情緒,他僅僅是將那個內心貪婪的自己釋放出來而已,他不否認自己是個貪心的人,他渴望松本的溫柔,渴望他的身體,渴望他的一切,怎樣也索取不夠。從喜歡松本開始,他就瘋了,一切的理智都被心裡熱情的愛意磨滅。  
他不怕松本拒絕,不怕被別人發現,不怕被他的男朋友算帳,為了這片刻的光明和溫暖,他願意當瞬間消逝的煙火。

 

松本最近忙得不可開交,他是學院交流生計劃的評判,看著桌上數百份履歷,他狠狠地磕頭,好不容易才克服心理障礙,揭起了第一份。  
眼前一片迷濛,松本揉了一把眼睛,喃喃地說:‘幾點了…’  
還沒看清楚時鐘,就有人回答了他:‘8點半。’  
起床氣瞬間殆盡,他猛地瞪大眼睛,櫻井正悠然自在的坐在他面前,翹著二郎腿好像很閒的樣子。  
‘你怎樣進來的?’松本的聲音帶著懷疑,經過上次的事他已經清楚知道櫻井不是表面看上去那麼溫馴,他對自己的yu望令人生畏,松本只能步步為營。  
‘我敲過門的,只是沒人應門門又沒鎖,於是我就進來了。’櫻井理直氣壯地解釋,像個不知悔改的壞學生。  
‘我要走了。’松本敵不過櫻井,無奈地說,手上一直在收拾桌上的東西。  
‘我送你。’‘不用!!!’櫻井立馬從電腦椅上站起來,幫忙收拾,可松本帶著怒氣的喊聲比他的動作來得更快。  
‘櫻井翔!你給我適可而止,玩笑也不是這樣開的。’松本惡狠狠地瞪著櫻井,他怕自己一心軟,又會讓櫻井有機可乘,口出狂言。  
櫻井被他嚴肅的語氣嚇到了,把手上的一疊紙遞給松本,待他接下後垂下雙手,一動不動地看著他,臉上是毫無波瀾的表情。  
松本不屑地瞄著他,靜靜地拿著包要走,不料在他轉身的一瞬間,就被櫻井拉到了牆上,狠狠地撞上了櫃子,儘管櫻井用手護住他的頭,松本的背仍然火辣辣的痛,他只能硬忍疼痛,報以憤恨的表情。  
櫻井對他的憤怒不以為然,用食指和姆指細細撫摸他敏感的後頸,使他渾身顫抖,想要躲開櫻井的非禮,結果不但躲不開,還被捉得更緊了,櫻井抱著他的脖子,在他耳邊小聲說:‘我只是要證明給你看,你現在的選擇是錯的。’

 

松本怔怔地盯著他,大腦仿佛停止運作,他不願思考櫻井的話,那話卻在耳邊不斷重覆。櫻井此刻的表情很認真,沒有之前玩弄調戲的眼神,令松本不禁放下戒心。  
可櫻井並沒有做更多違規的事,他放開手,回復到安全距離,露出那個親切的笑容,說:‘我送你吧,教授。’  
松本輕輕點頭。

 

‘教授,晚安。’櫻井站在公寓門口,臉上的笑容天真得像幼稚園的孩子。  
松本回過頭看他,什麼也沒有說。

 

松本回到家,黑漆漆的房子,那人應該回來了。  
他把頭探到房間裡,裡面沒人,他正懊惱那人為什麼不在,就被背後一鼓力量推到了床上。  
那人壓著他,拿繩子綁住他脆弱的手腕,他壞笑著說:‘潤明天休假吧。’  
‘我們來玩些特別的吧。’

 

櫻井雀躍地衝進課室,他已經兩天沒看過松本了,本來也是一周只能見兩次,但最近他對松本的癮越來越深了,無論是腦裡還是夢裡,他快要產生幻覺了,好不容易才熬過這兩天,他急不及待要看見他了。  
他乖乖的端坐在中央的位置,眼看一個又一個被他的坐姿和帥氣表情(?)嚇到的同學走進來,他的心跳不斷加快,把自己當作能預知未來的巫師,心裡默想:‘十秒後松本潤就會進來…十、九、八…’  
只可惜這個巫師還是個新手,數了好幾十個十秒,教師桌仍是空蕩蕩的,他感到鬱悶,心想松本怎麼這麼久還不來。  
課堂開始後五分鐘,松本仍然沒到,班上議論紛紛,有人用全個課室都聽到的音量喊:‘有人知道教授會來嗎?!不來我就走了!!!’  
怎料松本在這句話說出來的一瞬間跑了進來,他狼狽地把東西重重地放在桌上,還剛好對上了櫻井熾熱的眼神,瞳孔猛然放大,又飛快地移開了眼神。  
櫻井將他的反應徹底看在眼裡,那是…有點慌張的眼神?像是做了壞事的心虛表情,令櫻井很是在意。

 

松本整課都興致缺缺的,僅僅照著簡報上的內容念,沒有像平日一樣熱情地加入自己的例子,誰也看得出他心情不好,兩個小時連個微笑也沒有,實在不像他。  
‘教授,你怎麼了?’課室再次剩下兩個人,櫻井收回平日的戲謔,嚴肅地問。  
松本一聲不吭,沉默收拾桌上的東西,轉身就要走出課室。  
櫻井用力捉住他的手腕,松本卻本能的收回了手,像碰到熱水的反應,吃痛地叫了‘嘶’一聲。  
‘怎麼了?’櫻井著急地拉他的手,趁松本還沒反抗,強行解了襯衫的鈕釦,竟然看見手腕圍著一圈鮮紅的傷痕。  
‘放手!’松本想甩開他,全身的傷口卻因為他使力而互相拉扯,產生劇痛,不禁露出痛苦的表情。  
櫻井皺起眉頭,看著他一用力扯就會破皮的手腕,冷漠地問:‘是那個男人做的嗎?’  
松本默不作聲,避開他的眼神,櫻井沒理會他想要走的動作,輕輕搭著他的肩膀說:‘我帶你去塗藥。’語氣比他說過的每一句話都要溫柔。

 

櫻井在大學裡的便利店買了藥膏,跟著松本回了他的辦公室。  
他們坐在並排的電腦椅,松本乖巧地伸出手讓櫻井塗藥,他沒用多少力,生怕弄痛松本,左手捉住松本細長的手指,粗糙的手指沾了一大把軟綿綿的白色藥膏,輕輕撫在皮膚表層,偶爾不小心用力過度,他就湊前吹撫刺痛的傷口。  
松本注視小心翼翼的櫻井,心中微動,他毛茸茸的頭埋在自己身前,待他溫柔得像處理易碎的玻璃藝術一樣,儘管之前調戲的話確實惹怒松本,可他不得不承認,自己的確被動搖了。  
‘還有其他傷口嗎?’櫻井似乎已經壓下了沒能發洩的怒氣,可不屑的眉眼仍顯示出他的不憤,看著他冷傲的眼神,松本竟然提心吊膽,明明他才是長輩來著。但在櫻井的威懾眼神下,他鬼使神差,誠實地點頭。  
‘哪裡?’櫻井伸手就要解他的鈕扣,松本立馬退後了幾步,電腦椅撞在書櫃上,發出‘嘭’ 一聲,更把一本書撞下來了,險些砸到松本頭上。

 

松本驚魂未定,櫻井乘機把他的椅子拉回原位,忍俊不禁說:‘所以幹嘛要逃呢?我又不會對你幹什麼。’  
‘誰知道你會不會…’松本拍著自己的胸口震驚,神情依然驚惶失措。  
櫻井不顧松本的埋怨,解開了他的鈕扣,眼前的景色令他嘩然。  
白皙的身體上有大大小小的鞭打痕跡,小的已經結痂了,但有些又大又深,看著令人心痛,不止如此,傷痕纍纍的身體上還有深紅色的吻痕和指痕,松本纖瘦的身軀上有九成都被這些痕跡覆蓋,嚇呆了櫻井。  
‘別看了。’松本推開櫻井的手,打算扣回鈕扣,被他強行拉開雙手,脫下了整件襯衫。  
‘你剛才不拒絕就是默許了。’櫻井自顧自地擠出藥膏,替松本塗完整個背部和腹部的傷口。  
胸前也有傷口,櫻井瞄了兩眼松本的兩顆櫻桃,別人吃過的痕跡令他妒火中燒,他不甘心地盯著那兒,悶悶不樂的樣子。  
松本紅著臉大叫:‘你在看哪裡啦?!’  
櫻井抬頭看著他,皺眉頭的樣子再一次令松本害怕,聲音顫抖著說:‘怎…怎麼了?’  
櫻井嘆著氣說:‘松本潤,你是ドM嗎?’

 

‘え?你在說什…’  
‘你以為我不想上你嗎?一直沒做更出位的事是因為罪惡感?老實說我無時無刻都想和你做失格的事,可是我覺得你不喜歡這樣,所以我不強求,只想讓你漸漸接受我。’櫻井說著說著,眼神變得無奈又有點悲傷,‘但為什麼你不反抗呢?明明你不愛他,為什麼要任由他傷害你呢?你不是不再沉溺在愛情了嗎?那為什麼不放棄?’  
松本沒看過他表達如此激烈的情緒,這次他應該真的很生氣,不只氣那個人,還氣沒有勇氣放手的松本。松本理解他為什麼生氣,但櫻井翔不懂,不理解他。  
‘你不懂…你什麼也不懂。’松本垂下頭,落寞的表情像一隻淋雨後毛全都濕了的小狗,他想起那些不堪回首的回憶,悲傷,害怕,寂寞,他不願再經歷同樣的事。  
‘我先走了,記得定時塗藥膏。’櫻井把藥膏塞到他的手裡,離開了房間。  
窗外刺眼的陽光猛地射到房間內,松本的眼前卻是漆黑一片。

 

不懂…不懂他在想什麼。  
明明想打開你的心扉,卻變成了壓力,明明出於關心,卻令你如此難受。  
從來沒有一個人令他如此上心,這麼想了解他的事,櫻井承認自己不明白松本,為什麼不追求自己真正想要的幸福,為什麼任人擺布,這些問題像一個巨大的迷宮,他怎麼走也走不出來。  
解不了艱難的謎題,不免令他沮喪,他才忽的想起,自己連松本會否喜歡上自己也不肯定。  
萬一付出了一切,松本終於走出那人的枷鎖,才發現松本依然沒對自己動一點情,那他會後悔嗎?這些吃力不討好的事,他真的要做嗎?  
可他很快就否定了這個想法,儘管預見不了結局,他仍想參與松本的事,因為那是松本潤,是他極度在意的人,在松本的事上根本不存在‘不管’這個選項。

 

‘真正的愛,沒有主人,也沒有奴僕,只有平等和尊嚴。’松本的筆記本上寫著這一句。  
是什麼時候變成這樣呢?  
是父親欠下巨債的時候?  
還是那人賺第一桶金的時候呢?  
也許這都不怪人,全是他自己的責任。  
從他默默接受那人的暴行時,悲劇的種子就已經埋在了他的人生中。  
他羨慕櫻井,渴望擁有像他一樣自由的靈魂,能夠與世上一切對抗的勇氣。但他不知道那是否動搖他的理由,假使有一天他願意犧牲一切,即使被全世界唾罵,那是為了誰,為了什麼,他依然找不到答案。  
是櫻井嗎?他不知道,畢竟他始終埋怨櫻井,莽莽撞撞闖進自己平凡的生活,將他一分不差的時鐘改得亂七八槽,還自以為是教訓自己,令他一次又一次有違法的念頭。  
櫻井就像魔鬼,引誘他做出不符合身份的行為,當松本想強逼自己走回正軌,他的吸引力又令松本不願改正,成為那種松本最討厭的不知悔改的人。  
不應是這樣的,松本的人生不應如此峰迴路轉,他曾經喜歡刺激,不斷變化令他興奮不已,但經歷太多的巨變,太多次的跌倒,他不想再經歷了,他只想平靜地過一個穩定平凡的生活,不被任何人動搖的佛系生活。  
可櫻井的出現是一個意外,像一塊隕石般擊進松本按步就班的日子,似乎釋放了他心中那沉睡的猛獸。

 

駭人的巨變來得比想像中要快。  
‘啪!’那人把一疊照片扔到桌上,松本正捧住一盤意大利粉,險些把盤子掉到地上。  
是櫻井跟著他進教員室的照片,還有那人松本睡著了,櫻井偷偷溜進他房間的照片,當然,櫻井送松本回家的照片也在,大刺刺地映進松本眼裡。  
他勃然變色,把桌上的照片全都撕掉,慍怒地說:‘你跟蹤我?!!!!’  
‘用得著這麼激動嗎?那就說明我沒有猜錯,他真的是你的情人!!!’那人的眉眼依舊囂張,用極為蔑視的眼神瞄著松本,絲毫沒有憐愛和失望,像一位冷酷無情的法官,僅僅看著這些照片就給松本下了死刑。  
‘他不是!!!他…’松本該說什麼呢?他說不出‘他只是我的學生’,表面看上去是這樣沒錯,但櫻井又遠比他的學生寶貴,他到底在自己心裡哪一個位置,他也說不清。  
那人衝上前,狠狠地捏著有點肉感的下巴,尖銳的指甲毫不留情地刻進肉裡,留下一道指痕,松本叫痛,伸手拍他的手背,他卻當耳邊風,瞪著松本怒吼:‘我不是說了你不可以背叛我的嗎?!!!!’  
那人深深地看進松本的眼睛,火冒火丈的眼神裡映出松本畏懼的表情,他想起了那人第一次露出這樣的情緒,同樣令他生畏,那種驚弓之鳥的感受維持到現在,也許他早已不再愛這個人,留在他身邊是因為害怕,怕他對自己報復,怕他不再幫助自己的家庭,怕要再次陷入那種無盡的絕望。

 

冷颼颼的街上,誰也不願久留,恨不得立馬躲進暖洋洋的室內,可松本蹲坐在公寓樓下,一動不動。  
那人把他推出門外,咧起狂妄的笑容說:‘既然有那小子,你離開這裡也沒關係吧。’  
他身無分文,有的只是手機,可他沒有要找的人,曾經他交遊廣闊,四海皆兄弟,但真正熟稔的摯友不同,且都在他堅持要那人交往時和他撕破臉了。松本此時才發現,為一個人犧牲所有事實在太傻了,他怎麼失敗過一次還不懂得悔改呢?  
他腦海閃過一個個摯友的名字,手指掃過屏幕上一個個電話號碼,但也望而卻步。最後,剩下的只有櫻井,松本知道他一定會幫自己,毫不猶豫地。可他不願和櫻井扯上關係,無論怎樣想,他們都不應有任何在師生關係之上的交流,櫻井早已過火了,松本不能再踏一腳,間接接受櫻井的心。  
手腳開始僵硬起來,手指被風吹紅了,他一直摸著取暖的脖子也變冷了,他知道不能如此下去,於是吃力地撐著燈柱站起來,他不顧別人奇異的眼光,自言自語道:‘還是走回學校吧,至少有個暖和的地方。’臉上是失魂落魄的表情。  
可是他看見了櫻井,那個怔怔地看著他的人,正向著他跑來,臉上是憂心忡忡的表情。  
他熱淚盈眶,覺得眼前的人就是溫暖的泉源,他不顧一切,即使拐著腳,還是抱上了跑到他面前的櫻井。

 

櫻井不是故意要找松本的。  
松本沉穩的外表背後躍動的情緒令他越發想了解松本的內心,日有所思,夜有所夢,不知不覺腦中只有他。今天也是,明明想了一個周詳的計劃,先到圖書館一個小時,然後到家附近的時裝店選相葉的生日禮物,買完去咖啡店吃一塊芝士蛋糕,最後回家陪來家裡玩的表弟妹。可腦容量突然用光似的,他拋開了完美無暇的假日計劃,在街上閒逛,走著走著,竟走到了松本家樓下。  
他抬頭看著某一個窗戶,心想:‘果然我還是放不下,你早已佔據了我的心,每一處。’  
一個熟悉的身影出現在面前,他沒有大衣的掩飾,將瘦弱的身軀展露人前,僅穿著單薄的運動外套,尤其像一個去打球的少年。他瑟瑟發抖,蹲在地上,櫻井感到不妥,靜靜站在遠方看著。  
他想扶他,又有所顧慮,他在心中警告自己:櫻井翔,你不懂他,他也不喜歡你,別再深陷下去了,你應該回到原來正常的生活。’  
然而,另一把聲音對他說:‘你不是追求他的回報,只是關心喜歡的人而已,根本沒有錯。’  
此時,松本轉過頭來,跟他的視線撞個正著,他的第一反應是慌張,該如何跟他解釋呢?他不是故意跟蹤他的。  
但身體的反應比大腦要快,反映了他的真實感受,他不顧一切跑到他身邊,只是想確認他身體沒大礙。比起畏懼,他對松本更多的是愛意,是關心。

 

只是…只是,一切都發生得比他想像的更突然,而且更好。  
他喘不過氣來,懷裡是嗚咽的松本,他抽泣著說:‘你在這裡…你在這裡…’  
他聽不懂松本的意思,只好替他掃背安撫他的情緒,說:‘我在,我在這裡。’  
松本的哭聲像一個鎚子,一拳一拳的擊打他的心臟,心被一把揪住,隱隱作痛。  
他對那個令松本哭的人又妒忌又憤恨,畢竟會為那人哭代表仍然在意他吧,櫻井也想成為能牽動松本情緒的人,卻不願把他惹哭,看上去太可憐了,因此他也恨那個人,將松本脆弱的心毫不猶豫地碾碎,更讓他在這裡受苦的賤人。  
這刻他仍以為松本之所以會抱他,純粹因為他是唯一關心自己的人,在絕望的時候有站在自己一方的人肯定會感動吧,松本找到唯一的依靠,才撲到那黑夜中的光。他這樣想,直到松本親了他。  
松本摟著他的脖子,嘴唇重重地貼到櫻井的,張開嘴把舌頭伸出,將這個吻變得更深入。櫻井一瞬愣了,激烈的情緒被一把刺激出來,他徹底失去理智,很快就奪回主動權,用力抓住松本的肩膀,生怕眼前的都是夢境,他含住松本柔軟的嘴唇,溫柔地tian吻他的上顎,刺激得他抖得一個機靈,向櫻井靠得更近,本能也拉扯著櫻井的外套。  
‘這裡不行。’櫻井埋在吻裡的一句話使松本恢復理智,他驀地推開櫻井,環顧四周,幸好路人都裝沒看見走過,他的臉以可見的速度變紅,像燒得熱騰騰的鍋子,他低著頭說:‘前面拐彎有一家。’

 

二人像是沒談過戀愛的少年,臉紅耳赤地走進時鐘酒店,老闆見怪不怪地遞給他們門匙,絲毫沒對他們表現出鄙視的情緒,這令他們放下了內心的羞恥心,完全放開自己,甚至在升降機裡就已經按捺不住,熱情地深吻起來。  
最初二人還像普通的先生和學生,沒有任何交流,連肩膀也沒碰上,一個看著屏幕上跳動的數字,一個死死地盯著地板,感覺互不相干。但櫻井瞥了一眼松本,悄咪咪地向他那兒挪,拿出一隻尾指來勾住了松本的,正是情侶調情的動作。  
松本也看了櫻井一眼,再看了被勾上的手指,並沒有要拒絕的意思。於是櫻井得寸進尺,牽起他的手十指相扣,利索地把他壓在牆上,著迷地親了上去,松本熱情地回應,用沒被牽著的右手摸著櫻井滑溜溜的臉,二人都用要吃掉對方的力氣吮吸著彼此的嘴唇,發出噗哧的水聲,更將二人的慾火燃點到頂峰。  
此刻他們像是跨越半個世紀才能重逢的夫妻,只想每一分每一秒都和對方在一起,恨不得讓彼此身心交融,再不介意別人的眼光,只有眼前自己最愛的人一樣。  
明明他們,只是老師和學生而已。

 

他們根本等不及走過長長走廊的時間,來不及後悔不叫離升降機最近的房間,櫻井索性邊跟松本擁吻邊脫他的衣服,松本身上僅僅是一件運動外套和一件綿衣,櫻井一口氣脫去兩件,用抱著松本的雙手抓緊衣服,用手心輕輕摩挲松本的背部,冷不防的撫摸刺激到松本尤其苦手的後背,令他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩,被嚇到的表情很是可愛,被櫻井全看在眼底下,心裡偷笑。  
到達房間仿佛用了跑整個馬拉松的時間,他們連門卡都直接扔到地上,火速撲到床上,松本身上早已所剩無幾,櫻井卻完完整整,於是他急忙脫下櫻井老套的連帽衣,拋到頗遠的窗前。他躺回床上的一瞬間,櫻井馬上就咬上了松本紅紅的乳首,舌頭慢慢舔弄大面積的乳暈,又像親吻女王神聖的手背一樣,輕輕親上松本的兩顆紅蕊,酥酥癢癢的,讓人既痛苦又期待。  
櫻井沒在松本胸前停留多久,看著面前美人深陷情慾的表情,他說:‘我忍不住了。’話畢,他一把脫下牛仔褲,內褲包裹著的武器很是雄壯,深深進入松本的腦海,他驚訝地叫了一聲,卻同時被櫻井拽下了蓬鬆的運動褲和內褲,同樣驚人的尺寸被櫻井看見,他不禁笑了,這一笑令松本羞恥極了,拚命合上腿不讓他看。  
‘不行哦,現在反悔太遲了。’櫻井狡猾地笑了,捉著他的膝蓋向上推,露出鮮紅的嫰穴,流出水的樣子實在引人犯罪,櫻井動了下喉嚨,緊張地伸進了一隻手指,他並沒有多少經驗,如此迷人的對象更是史無前例,令他怦然心動。  
‘哼…嗯…’松本被櫻井靈活的手指支配著全身,隨著他的按壓而呻吟,甜蜜的叫聲吸引死了,櫻井拚命忍著自己的欲望,細心地為他擴張。

 

脹大的慾望戳著松本的下體,快要燃燒起來,櫻井拉著松本的手去脫自己的內褲,終於看見被森林覆蓋的真身,令松本吃驚地瞪大了眼。櫻井將他的雙腿分得更開,打算進入時卻忽的看到,松本迷濛眼神裡的恐懼。  
他立馬退開了,深情地凝視松本,憐愛地問:‘你害怕嗎?要不不做了。’眼神裡有幾乎看不見的委屈。  
松本眼裡有著隱忍和不甘,他皺起眉頭,抱著櫻井的脖子親上他的唇,說:‘只要是你我就不怕。’  
櫻井感動地抱緊了他,同時迅速進入他的身體,尖叫聲伴隨著呻吟,這種既疼痛又享受的過程是松本好久沒體驗的,在櫻井連續的抽插下,他不禁說出真心話:‘翔くん…大好き！’  
‘我也是…我愛你。’櫻井深吻他,眼前人令他著迷,他心想自己已經病了,患了不能離開松本的病。無論有什麼困難,他都不願放這個人走。  
快要高潮的時候,櫻井按著松本脹得發紫的下體,吻著他說:‘我們一起。’在熱情的吻裡,精液猛烈地灌到松本體內,松本的愛液也射到了二人全身。  
可他們依然不滿足,這夜,還很長。

 

櫻井用公主抱的方式把昏昏糊糊的松本抱到浴室,輕輕地放到浴缸裡,他也坐了進去,任由熱水緩緩包圍他們。  
要浸滿整個大浴缸還是需要點時間的,他們一絲不掛,肉體貼著肉體,可早已毫不在意。櫻井看著松本滿是歡愛痕跡的白皙身體,受傷的疤痕被他的吻痕掩蓋,這是他的佔有慾作崇,從那時已經想這樣做,看見松本被另一人徹底佔有,他妒忌得要瘋了,想取代那個人,可現實不允許,令他鮮有的覺得無能為力。  
見他不說話,松本即使疲累不堪,也用力踢了他一腳,他閉著眼說:‘怎麼了?’  
‘潤くん…真的喜歡我嗎?’抱著膝的櫻井伸長手臂,牽上松本的手,他問這話時戰戰兢兢,不願觸碰松本的雷點,但他又很想知道松本的真實想法。  
松本沉默許久,任由櫻井快要看穿他的臉,才深深嘆氣,說:‘喜歡,當然喜歡了。’

 

看見櫻井驚喜的表情,他眼神悲傷,補上一句:‘但我現在不能給你承諾。’  
‘為什麼?’櫻井緊緊捉住松本的手,姆指按著他軟軟的手心,像是小孩子揪住母親不放的樣子,他不願聽見這句話,明明好不容易來到他身邊了,他卻說出如此傷人的一句話。  
‘我有太多東西要考慮了,這些並不是你能夠分擔的,我必須處理好那些事,才有信心和你在一起。’櫻井此時才確確實實地感受到松本和自己的差距,他根本就把自己當小孩,明明只差八年而已,還是能夠追上的距離,松本卻直接處了死刑,連讓櫻井嘗試的機會也不給。  
櫻井從滑溜溜的浴缸裡爬起來,伏到松本身上,重重地擁抱著他,他的力度像是要把松本拉起來一樣大,可語氣卻像個可憐兮兮哀求母親的孩子:‘我會聽你傾訴,可以幫你的我全部都會做,真的不行嗎?’  
松本回抱他,把自己的下巴擱在他寬厚的肩膀上,滿心不捨,他無奈地回答:‘對不起,但我真的不能再接受一次沒有保障的愛情了。’

 

櫻井為松本清洗過後,抱著他回到房間,穿回早上的衣服,躺在被窩裡,櫻井的手腳都把松本翹得緊緊的,不讓他有一絲移動的空間,他要將松本整個完美的身體都刻在腦子裡。  
凝視著松本熟睡的臉,他默默記下他臉上的特點,上下唇都有顆痣,睡覺時會微微撅嘴…看著看著,眼睛已盈滿淚水,擋住了視線。  
他不斷擦過臉上的淚,生怕眼前一朦朧就會錯過松本,可又不能吵醒松本,他靜靜地哭著,內心十分予盾。松本真是個惡魔,把他迷到失魂落魄,又不能接受他的心意,可自己仍然這麼愛他,對著他櫻井已經無計可施。  
早上,他們像普通情侶般擁抱吻別,誰也不說話,但也不願意放手,最後仍是松本走開的,他拙劣地露出誰也看得出是裝的笑容,尷尬地說:‘今天還有課,我要回去了,麻煩你借點…’  
櫻井不讓他聽完,搶著說:‘我也是回學校,一起吧。’  
‘不。我們還是顧及身份吧,櫻井くん。’松本推開他,冷冷地伸出手。  
櫻井盯著他此時尤其冰冷的手,明明這隻手應該是自己牽著的,可他只能放上一張紙幣,目送他深愛的人離開。  
‘謝謝,我遲些還給你。’松本接過那張福澤榆吉,沒有看過櫻井一眼就走出了房間,剩下頹然的少年。

 

櫻井回到了一年前那種埋頭苦幹的生活,沒有任何樂趣,僅僅在乏味的日子勉強地生存,他常到圖書館借書,仿佛沉醉在知識裡就能淡忘感情,可惜這是他的一廂情願,比他最初希望和松本交往的願望來得更不切實際。  
他沒有逃避松本的課堂,應該說他不可能這樣做,上課是他最後能接觸松本的方法了,松本與他對視時總會一頓,然後避嫌地移開眼神,這是櫻井安慰自己的唯一方法,看吧,他還是在乎你的,證明你還有機會。  
他仿佛明白松本,又可能不。松本在感情上總是輸家,輸多了說是看透了這世界,但心還是怕的,不願再投入錯誤的愛情。因此櫻井要讓他一把,他跑得太快了,松本追不上,他要停下腳步,稍作休息,等松本跑到他的身邊,牽起他的手。

 

‘櫻井くん,你和松本教授,有什麼秘密?’女孩對著無人不知的大學霸櫻井翔顯然有點怯場,但她鼓起勇氣,硬著語氣質問一臉迷茫的櫻井。  
準備上課時突然被叫住令櫻井懵然,心想是不是告白,不過這個時機也把握得太差了。聽完女孩的話,他忍俊不禁,震撼的笑聲在空空如也的課室迴響,把女孩的霸氣削了一半,櫻井抱著肚子笑了一陣子,才抬起頭看著女孩,挺著輕蔑的眉眼說:‘你覺得我和松本教授有私情,然後就能讓他給我一個好分數?’  
女孩對櫻井不屑一顧的語氣感到怒火中燒,她從文件夾裡拿出一疊照片,扔到櫻井的桌上。  
櫻井瞥了一眼,是他跟著松本進他房間的照片,還有他送松本回家的,他忽的笑了兩聲,碎碎念道:‘你還真跟得夠久的,這裡至少也好幾個小時吧,真辛苦你了。’  
女孩匪夷所思地瞪大眼睛,聽著櫻井再一次得瑟的話:‘你覺得我一個經濟學準畢業生,有必要在乎一個社會學課程的分數嗎?’  
‘比起這個,我還比較在乎我在松本教授心中的分數。’  
‘今天來得真早,只有兩個人。’松本的聲音在門口傳來,櫻井的心立馬少跳了一拍,不知是想松本聽見還是不想。  
‘石田同學,不要擔心哦,每份功課在我面前都是一樣的,不會因為任何理由而偏頗,所以請專心做好你的報告,不要浪費時間做多餘的事。’松本用得體的微笑包裝他藏在話裡的批判,就像真的出於友善的提醒,但女孩還是聽懂了,只能無地自容地點頭,沉默坐到最後一行的窗邊。

 

松本抬頭看著櫻井,清明的眼裡不帶一絲情yu。  
櫻井執意回看他,心想他是否聽見了自己的話,打算有點回應。  
不料松本僅看了兩眼,就轉身回到自己的講桌。  
他追上前,想對剛才的狀況說點話,卻什麼也想不到,只能硬生生地轉了話題:‘我的畢業典禮,你會來嗎?’  
‘我為什麼要來?’松本側著頭問。  
‘因為…’因為你喜歡我呀,櫻井說不出理由,啞口無言地站在原地。  
‘看情況吧,先生可是很受歡迎的。’松本笑著說,燦爛的笑容讓櫻井覺得他在酒店說過的話仿佛一筆勾銷了。  
‘我等你。’他報以感動的笑容。

 

努力走向櫻井的三個月,是松本人生中過得最忙碌最充實的。  
他和男友,現在是前男友了,攤牌,對方冷漠地說:‘即使你不說分手,我也接受不了背叛我的人,這樣也好,你就還我那一千萬吧,之後我們就再沒有關係了。’  
他感恩前男友的大量,不跟他計利息,能讓他慢慢還,可他不願再和他保持任何關係了,即使只是債主和欠債人的關係,於是他四出奔波,找了好多以前的朋友,誠懇地道歉,當中有些願意借錢給他,有些不願意,但即使他集不了錢,朋友是集回來了,這是他最大的得著。  
櫻井退卻的表現令他心痛,明明自己說了喜歡他,令他滿心歡喜,卻不能立即滿足他,還對他如此冷淡,松本感到愧疚,但他知道這才是對他們最好的結果。麵包也許不及愛情重要,但麵包必定能動搖他們的愛情,不是人人都認同,但他很清楚自己的脆弱,要是不清除眼前的障礙,他肯定會對這段關係抱有不安,這樣對櫻井不公平,所以他一定要盡全力為他倆做出最好的環境。  
只要再努力一點,就可以到他的身邊。  
只差一點。

 

畢業禮,沉悶的致辭,第一次唱的校歌,一切都使人生厭。  
櫻井不負眾望負責畢業生致辭,早已背得滾瓜爛熟,他毫不緊張,只希望松本在場,能聽見他完美的演講。  
站到台上他才發現能把台下的景色看得如此清楚,就跟相葉說了不要睡覺,他口水都快要滴到二宮肩膀上了,還有二宮,拚命按A鍵恐怕是在玩瑪莉奧。他環顧四周,肯定沒看透任何人,可那人不在,這麼清晰的場面更令他感到失落,要是不看就好了,至少不會失望。  
‘不論是學業,愛情,事業,我們的人生都會遇到很多障礙,但憑著大學生活的經歷,我相信大家一定能乘風破浪,跨過一個又一個難關。’他說這句話的時候都感到違心,怕不是松本帶給他的衝擊。  
迎來的先是不斷的告白,櫻井用一字不差的對白拒絕了全部走到他的面前的女生,捧住相葉送來的花束,他無奈地笑了,說:‘你還送玫瑰呀?!’  
‘白玫瑰的花語是“我足以跟你相配“,今天會有好事發生的哦。’相葉天然把花束塞進櫻井懷裡,掛著太陽般的笑容,畢竟從今天以後,二宮就有理由搬到自己的房間了。  
‘不懂你的意思啦!!!’二宮打了相葉的頭,一如以往。‘不過那教授不來了嗎?完全失格那個。’他問。  
‘誰知道呢?請是請了,可別人可是很受歡迎的。’櫻井癟起了嘴。  
‘你說誰受歡迎呢?’

 

松本穿著平凡不過的連帽衣牛仔褲,比無家可歸那天沒光鮮多少,他朝櫻井笑,是他從來沒有看過,真的很快樂的笑容,他不是沒有笑過,但那是淡然,那是虛偽,不是真正的喜悅,現在的松本,渾身帶著平凡卻迷人的光彩。  
他不顧眾人目光,走到櫻井面前,微笑似乎是理所當然的,說:‘我來給你承諾了。’  
‘我沒有家人,還欠了前男友1000萬的債,問了許多朋友借錢,欠了好多人情卻還不夠,以後賺的每一分每一毫都要用來還債,住在1DK的小公寓裡,颱風要拿膠紙黏住門縫那種,生活只能簡陋,也許連看場電影也不捨得,當我的戀人肯定沉悶而枯燥,甚至會後悔選擇了我。’  
‘我還是很脆弱,不大的風波也能把我擊沉,當我的戀人也許很費心,甚至要拚命證明他的心我才能有足夠的安全感。’  
‘我是個不完美,甚至可以說是有很多缺點的人,但我能保證,因為是你,櫻井翔,我願意再嘗試一次。你願意接受我這樣一個不堪的戀人嗎?’

 

松本被突如其來的吻堵住了嘴巴,櫻井把要對他說的話埋在吻裡:  
'我愛你,不顧一切。’  
愛情三角理論,終於得到確實的例證,這個愛情社會學教授和學生的親身試驗,為期一生。


End file.
